


Shared Space

by Kika988



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think Castiel would get tired of this, multiple times a night, every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Space

"Dean."

The query is met with silence, other than a slightly longer pause between snores. 

"Dean, wake up." This time the words are accompanied by a slight nudge. "Dean," he repeats when that gets no response, only slightly louder, but insisent. Dean grunted and shifted slightly in his sleep. With a scowl, Castiel gave up on being polite and gave Dean a shove hard enough to almost roll him over. "Dean, I am falling off the bed." Dean finally rolled over with a whuff of air to express his displeasure. 

Castiel was still in the process of scooting back off the edge of the bed when he felt arms snake around his middle and a warm chest plastering itself against his back. Dean slept like any particle of air between their bodies was intolerable, often trying to scoot closer in his sleep even when they were already touching, which led to this wake-up-scoot-over routine several times a night. 

The angel turned his head back to an almost awkward angle to press a kiss to the freckled shoulder next to his own. Being that he was still getting used to having to sleep at all since his Fall, it should annoy him more, but despite a millenia of thinking of humans as weak and breakable, he couldn't help but feel safe when Dean had him wrapped up and pressed close, so he just settled in for another hour or two of sleep before he would start teetering on the edge of the bed again, and have to restart their nighttime ritual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little pointless drabble! All feedback is loved and appreciated dearly.


End file.
